


McBusted Ficlets

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, Stressed, surprise visit, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: This is a collection of McBusted ficlets that are too short to post on their own. I wanted to have a place to post these where they would be easy to find.1. Despite the warm reception from the fans, Dougie's head is still full of worries about the upcoming tour and everything that's changed. Harry being there for him remains his constant.2. Matt and James always send songs to each other, so why does he feel so weird about sending him 'Baby Please Come Home'?
Relationships: Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter, James Bourne/Matt Willis
Kudos: 14





	1. "Sing to me?" Dougie/Harry

There was a lot Harry could resist, he had strong will-power and was proud of that. He worked out regularly, ate healthily and gave up drinking when he saw he didn’t like who he was when he drank. He was disciplined, despite what Tom might say when they’re in the middle of making an album, there were many things he could resist, Dougie looking at him like he was and asking him for a favour when his arms were wrapped around him wasn’t one of them. 

“Sing to me?” 

Dougie had asked it so sweetly, so innocently, so unlike him. With Dougie everything was twinged with a filthy promise, like a gentle kiss could turn sinful in seconds. But no, this time he looked up at him and Harry swore they were back in the band house and Dougie was young and scared and tired of acting like he wasn’t. Harry was who he turned to most in those days, especially because he was afraid that Danny and Tom would vote to kick him out if they thought fifteen really was too young to be in a pop band.

Now his fears were on the opposite end, now he worried that he was too old to be in a pop band, that they had spent too much time away from the fans and away from each other. He didn’t know if it would still work, if it would still be the same, if he could give his shy smile and win hearts like he used to. He knew this hadn’t changed, he knew what he had with Harry was sacred. 

He didn’t have to say any of that now, he already said it earlier. Harry had pointed out that the fans loved The Lost Songs and the O2 show went beyond what they expected, he pointed out there were bands older than them that were still doing great. Harry wished he could take every fear and worry off his friend’s head and throw them across the room as easily as he could one of his daft hats. 

That’s not what he needed right now, right now on this cold December night as Christmas approached and tour rehearsals loomed only weeks away, he needed Harry to hold him close, kiss him softly and sing him to sleep. 

“You really want me to sing for you?” Harry laughed. “You know I’m not the best at it.”

“I think you’re great at it.” Dougie told him, nestling closer to his chest. “Please? I can’t sleep and it always helps.”

“All right, Butty.” Harry rubbed his back. “I’ll sing to you, any requests?”

“Something Christmassy.” Dougie’s eyes were closed and he breathed unevenly, it was a worrying sign for Harry. 

“Hmm, Deck the Halls to fast pace for you right now?” He grinned when Dougie grunted at him. “I know, how about this one. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight_.”

Harry sang until he felt Dougie’s breath even out and let himself drop off into sleep. Harry held Dougie tighter as he slept, wanting to fix everything that had ever hurt him but knowing that this was enough. And he was glad for it. He couldn’t ask for anything more from Christmas than to hold Dougie and know that he was safe.


	2. James/Matt Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my 12 Days of Ficmas, I didn't have a lot of time so I wrote a little JayBourne ficlet

Matt didn’t know if what he did the other day was weird. He guessed that it must be, James opened his message but didn’t respond. Matt wasn’t sure if he should call or send another message to James, or if he should just let things blow over.

In hindsight, sending a link to ‘Baby Please Come Home’ to your sort of boyfriend, good friend and bandmate without context was pretty foolish. Maybe James just thought it was a song recommendation or thought that Matt was dropping hints for Busted to do a Christmas album and was taking time to find a nice way to say ‘I love you but you’ve lost it’. In reality, he heard the song on the radio and it reminded him of James, they always did that sort of thing. It never felt weird until now.

Matt decided he would get his mind off of it, if there was any weirdness it would go away before the new year, he didn’t have to worry. All Matt wanted to do was go home and sleep, he had a long day and having James in the back of his mind was distracting. He left the book launch party he had been invited to early, making sure to thank the hosts, you could say a lot about him but he always made sure to be polite.

The traffic was awful but he, finally, finally made it home. He walked in hung his jacket up and made his way up the stairs, each step filled him with more exhaustion. He didn’t even bother to get undressed, he just collapsed on his bed in the dark and shut his eyes, grateful to be able to sleep. 

“Some welcome I get from you.” A voice next to him scoffed.

“James?” Matt sat up, recognising the voice immediately. “What are you doing here?” 

“You sent me ‘Baby, Please Come Home’.” James shrugged. “I took it as a request.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Matt laughed merrily, pulling James into a hug. “I missed you so much, Jay.”

“I missed you too.” James pulled back to give Matt a kiss. “You’re right, it doesn’t feel like Christmas at all when you aren’t here.”

“I want to stay up all night and show you how happy I am that you are here, but I’m old and tired.” Matt pulled the duvet over them. “Can we just sleep for now and I’ll make it up for you tomorrow?”

“Whatever makes you happy, old man.” James laughed, snuggling close to Matt.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Matt kissed the top of James’ head.

“I know.”


End file.
